Thronestuck
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Crossover con Game of thrones. En caso de no haberlo leído, es lo mismo leerlo como Medievalstuck, y pueden buscar los mapas de GoT para ubicar los lugares. "Los doce, los llamaba. Doce personas que estaban involucradas en esta guerra, doce que eran los culpables sin siquiera tener en cuenta aquello. Y quizá hubiera unos pocos héroes." El invierno está cerca... la guerra también.
1. Feferi

Feferi.

Paseó por los pasillos de la enorme Fortaleza Roja, fingiendo que se encontraba sola. Eridan insistía en que la reina de los Siete Reinos debía tener protección todo el día, sin importar qué, por lo que sentía la presencia de Dirk a todas horas.

Era un buen hombre, un caballero excepcional, pero ella deseaba que regresara a Roca Casterly con su hermano. Era lo que ambos querían. Dirk era el dueño de tan pródigo lugar, y allí tenía a su hermano querido, ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse aquí? Y Feferi estaba cansada de tener su compañía todo el tiempo.

"Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que se vven" había dicho la mano de la reina... Eridan. Según él, una guerra se aproximaba y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Por qué guerra? La guerra solo traía muerte. No había gloria en estar muerto, ni honores ni títulos. La guerra no generaba más que destrucción y pérdidas tanto para el ganador como para el perdedor.

Feferi apoyó los brazos en el balcón. Afuera, Jake luchaba contra Caliborn.

Caliborn ganaba. Se preguntó vagamente si algún caballero podría vencerlo en batalla... aparte de Dirk. El temperamento de ese hombre a veces lo asustaba, pero uno de sus concejeros, Gamzee, insistía en que debía quedarse. Feferi aceptaba que era un muy buen luchador, pero a menudo dudaba para quién luchaba realmente.

Jake English era el escudero de Dirk y heredero de Bastión de tormentas. Siendo sinceros, era pésimo con la espada. Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga. La reina no conocía a nadie con mejor puntería que English, era excepcional la manera en que manejaba el arco y flecha. Vino de visita a Desembarco del rey para aprender de los mejores el arte de las ballestas.

Arte. Así lo llamaban los hombres. A Feferi no le parecía más que violencia innecesaria.

No tiene idea de cómo Jake terminó siendo el escudero de Dirk, pero esa historia no le incumbe.

Suspiró, volviendo a sus pensamientos. ¿Amenaza de guerra? A veces creía que Eridan tenía razón, que era muy ingenua para estas cosas. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que deberían pasar sobre su cadáver para que se rompiera la paz en el reino. Y aquello significaba vencer a Dirk Strider, a Caliborn y a todos sus excelentes caballeros juramentados.

Cuando su antepasada tomó Desembarco del rey, fue una masacre. La llamaban _su condecencia. _El mundo había quedado tan destrozado que había tardado años en poder repararlo, y siendo los ganadores. Por eso mismo, ella insistía que la guerra era inútil.

Observó de reojo el vivo interés de Dirk en la pelea de afuera. Feferi se quedó un rato más disfrutando del día antes de volver a sus asuntos.

* * *

Bueeeeno, este es como el primer drabble o algo así. Escribiré un par más que voy a ir publicando de a poco, y después aceptaré pedidos :D Los headcanons son siempre bienvenidos, solo pido que no tengan spoilers ya que no veo la serie y con los libros se avanza lento...

Los comentarios siempre me animan a continuar, y son gratis, no sé, fíjense (?)


	2. Terezi

Terezi.

El aire cálido la rodeaba. Esbozó una sonrisa, acostumbrada a ese sentimiento de seguridad que le causaba el aroma del azufre. Sus manos vagaban por la superficie rugosa, no necesitaba el sentido de la vista para poder imaginarse la inmensidad de su bestia. Las escamas la dejaban tranquila, le decían, _está bien, estás bien, estarás bien, siempre a salvo. _Su lusus la cuidaría. Su dragón siempre lo hacía.

― ¿De qué me sirven tantos soldados si no pueden cruzar el mar? ―inquirió.

Oyó la misma voz ruda, carente de gusto. Se imaginaba al hombre muy grandote, como se supone que son todos los _Khal_. Aun así, no era capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, así que se quedó tranquila, con una mano sobre su dragón y la otra sobre el mango de su daga.

― El Khal Equius dice que cruzarán si él lo ordena. ―La voz de Nepeta era dulce hasta cuando intentaba ser seria. Que linda. Olía a gato, era por eso que Terezi se la imaginaba como una niña gato. Le habían dicho que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

― Entonces hay trato ―contestó Terezi con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Nepeta terminó de traducirlo, se escuchó la voz estruendosa del Khal. Todo su khalasar vitoreaba de alegría.

― ¿Puedes decirme qué está diciendo? Soy ciega, y además no sé dothraki. Qué buena manera de establecer una alianza ―rió Terezi―. Además, dime por qué un Khal cruzará por primera vez el mar.

― Equius ha dicho que ahora que tienen el dragón de su lado, podrán tomar destronar a la Usurpadora y tomar los Siete Reinos. Si quieres la verdad, la verdadera razón purr la que quiere cruzar hacia el Poniente es por la chica de la que está enamorado.

― ¿Ah, sí? Vaya, eso suena interesante... ―contestó.

Nepeta Leijon era una jovencita de diecisiete años, que a su corta edad, ya era una desterrada. Su acento era extraño porque se decía que había sido criada por felinos, aunque Terezi nunca tuvo la ocasión de comprobar ese rumor. Hace mucho, usaba sus dotes de cazadora para robarles a los más adinerados de la ciudad. Ella le había contado que no era para ella, sino que, con una señora a la que ella llamaba _Madre Dolorosa_, usaban las monedas de oro para alimentar a niños desnutridos en un lugar al que ella llamaba Lecho de Pulgas. No contaba cosas muy lindas de ese apestoso lugar. Al final, el mismo Gamzee Makara, concejal de la reina, la atrapó. Exigió su muerte, después de una pelea y la Usurpadora declaró que nadie iba a morir. Desterraron a Nepeta y ella terminó conociendo al Khal Equius.

Se decía que las tres famosas cicatrices de Makara se las había hecho Nepeta Leijon.

Buenas historias, pero la que ahora la tenía muy interesada era la del raro, sudoroso y fuerte Khal.

― Él busca a una sacerdotisa, llamada... Aradia, Aradia Megido, creo... Aunque ella ahora está al servicio de la reina.

Asintió. Esperaba algo más de drama, pero quién sabe. Seguiría preguntando más tarde.

― ¿Nepeta?

― ¿Mmh?

― Prepárate, el dragón, la fiera y el señor de los caballos irán a la guerra ―dijo con tono divertido.

― Purrfecto.

Terezi se rió.


	3. Karkat

Karkat.

Se abrazó las piernas, haciéndose una bolita mientras exhalaba aire por la boca. Le disgustaba ver como cada una de sus respiraciones se congelaba en el aire en un humito insoportablemente molesto. Le molestaba el frío. Le molestaba estar sentado sobre hielo. Le molestaba que el fuego no fuera lo suficientemente fuego como para estar caliente. Le molestaba la altura. Le molestaba hacer putísimas guardias.

Karkat Vantas extrañaba. Era un ex caballero y un hermano de La Guardia de la Noche, y probablemente uno de los hombres con más pasado de todos los Siete Reinos. Que se lo llevaran los Otros, había terminado en un congelador enorme como lo era el muro.

Karkat los conocía a todos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Quizá era un don que se pasaba de generación en generación, porque su padre también lo tenía. Karkat había olvidado su nombre, porque siempre lo habían llamado _El Sufridor._ Un apodo que apesta, si le preguntan su opinión. Su padre era de una buena familia, un importante y respetado maestre. Predicó desde Invernalia hasta Dorne sus ideales, y por eso lo terminaron matando. Karkat era muy pequeño como para recordarlo con detalle, y lo agradece. No quería tener recuerdos de ese tipo de cosas, ya bastantes penas tenía su corazón.

Karkat era un bastardo, ya que su padre no podía casarse ni tener descendencia. Pero aun así, ahí estaba él.

Karkat predecía lo que iba a pasar, puesto a que había conocido todo. Los doce, los llamaba. Doce personas que estaban involucradas en esta guerra, doce que eran los culpables sin siquiera tener en cuenta aquello. Y quizá hubiera unos pocos héroes.

Feferi Piexes, la reina. Eridan Ampora, la mano. Gamzee Makara, un antiguo gran amigo suyo, pero con tanta estabilidad mental como calor había en el muro. Equius Zahhak, el kahl del otro lado del mar. Vriska, la pirata más temible, y como si no fuera un gran título, señora de Pyke y de las Islas de Hierro. Terezi Pyrope, la madre del dragón. Kanaya, una vieja amiga, casi una madre para él. Nepeta Leijon, la felina desterrada. Sollux Captor, dueño de las dos torres del antiguo Frey. Tavros Nitram, el tullido, hijo de Rufioh, _El invocador._ Aradia Megido, La Sacerdotisa Roja. Y por supuesto, Karkat Vantas era el número doce. Claro, en cuanto saliera del apestoso Muro.

Todos llevarían al caos a los Reinos que apenas habían hallado paz.

Karkat sopló calor a sus manos, tentado de meterlas al fuego. Dudaba que eso funcionara. Y, lo peor de todo, es que se burlaban de él. Huele a verano, decían, huele a verano. ¿Podía hacer más frío? Le daba miedo la respuesta.

Como dicen en Invernalia, el invierno se acerca.

Y la guerra también.


	4. Jake

Jake.

Los bosques le daban seguridad. Era como su ambiente natural, por así decirlo. Se sentía atrapado entre muros de piedra y enormes castillos que se alzaban hasta el cielo, por lo que siempre preferiría la natura de los bosques y las selvas. Cómo le gustaba el color verde.

Llevaba el arco tensado, porque a pesar de ir por el Camino Real, uno nunca sabe. Estaba protegiendo a Dirk Strider, el legítimo señor de la rica Roca Casterly. Y, más importante, su mejor amigo.

Jake soltó la flecha. La observó surcar el aire ligeramente, rompiendo hasta el aire que respiraban para atravesar un conejo. Trotó alegremente, nunca fallaba. Cenarían conejos, y necesitaban varios para saciar su hambre.

Mientras volvía al lado del rubio, notó su hostilidad, su inconformidad en este viaje. Los ojos naranjas se clavaron en él, como si ardieran, pero Jake no estaba seguro de si era por rabia, inconformidad o quién sabe qué.

― Sabes, no puedo dejar de oler trampa.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―le contestó Jake.

― Desembarco del rey no necesita más caballeros, tiene de sobra. ¿Por qué tienes que traer los tuyos? ¿Por qué debo ir yo?

― Eres una figura de gran autoridad ―respondió― y la reina quiere asegurarse de que Desembarco del rey sea seguro. Eridan le mete en la cabeza todas esas cosas sobre la guerra.

― Pero soy su protector. Algo va mal...

Jake English era un hombre simple, al que realmente no le importaban esas cosas. Quería volver a Bastión de tormentas, sentarse a la cabeza de una larga mesa y tener un banquete. Charlar con su gente, hablar de luchas y de conejos cazados, y comer tranquilamente como un rey. Quería dormir, pasar unos días por ahí y volver con todos sus hombres a la Fortaleza roja, no sin una gran caza en el Bosque real. Regresar con un buen jabalí, o un animal más grande y apetitoso. ¿Era mucho pedir? No, no. Sería genial, especialmente con Dirk.

Pero, él no cambiaba esa cara.

― El verano se acaba ―comentó, sin dejar de andar, como un comentario pesimista.

― Odio el frío. Era muy pequeño cuando fue invierno por última vez.

― Yo también. Tampoco recuerdo la guerra.

― No habrá guerra ―declaró Jake, muy seguro de sí mismo.


	5. Jade

Jade.

Se sentó en la cama, asustada sin saber muy bien por qué. Su pecho bajaba y subía, agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo la noche entera. Sentía las ropas mojadas de sudor frío y sabía que estaba más pálida que los Otros.

Jade Harley es la única heredera de Aguasclaras, señora que gobernará las tierras que su abuelo sucedió de los viejos Florents. Le gustan sus futuras tierras y la naturaleza. Le gustan muchas cosas. Jade es una chica sencilla. Tiene muchos amigos y compañeros que la ayudan a seguir adelante: su abuelo era el único familiar que le quedaba y estaba delicadamente enfermo. Tenía los días contados.

Pensó que un viaje a su amigo John no haría daño. Le aseguraron que su abuelo viviría para cuando ella regresara, aunque eso no la dejaba tranquila.

Jade estaba al tanto de las leyendas, viejas y conocidas, que en algún pasado lejano habían sido ciertas. Desde un poco antes de que su abuelo enfermara hace un año, soñaba. Tenía _esos_ sueños.

Soñaba muy a menudo que era un lobo. Después de mucho tiempo descubrió que era Bec, su mascota, que merodeaba por las noches, que olía lo que solo un animal podía oler, que se conectaba con un mundo al que era ajeno.

Las leyendas llamaban a ese tipo de personas _warg._

No quiso investigar mucho más porque en el fondo tenía miedo, aunque a veces le alegrara estar tan cerca, de maneras inexplicables, a su fiel mascota

Pensó, quizá, que si salía de Aguasclaras podría despegar su mente, además de levantar su ánimo decaído por su moribundo abuelo. Así que eligió ir con John, a Invernalia. Además, Rose Lalonde estaba de visita, así que tenía la posibilidad de verlos a los dos. Lástima que Dave estuviera tan ocupado. De todas, formas, le mandó un mensaje antes de partir, invitándolo cordial y amistosamente a unírseles.

A lo lejos, oyó un aullido. Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y no había dormido tanto. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiera estado cazando, saltando, chapoteando en los arroyos, entre un montón de cosas más propias de un lobo, en vez de estar descansando en el castillo.

Lo peor de todo, es que los sueños de lobo no terminaron con su viaje. Cada vez eran más intensos. Sí, habían sido mucho a lo largo de tanto tiempo, por lo que se había acostumbrado.

Pero últimamente, Bec miraba el cielo, mucho tiempo. Ella lo veía con sus ojos. No había estrellas, solo negrura, y el sentimiento de angustia y temor no se iba ni siquiera cuando despertaba.


	6. Vriska

Vriska.

― ¡No! ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Para qué diablos te pago?

― Disculpa, pero la cantidad barcoluengos que estás pidiendo, en tan poco tiempo, es imposible de hacer. Cada uno toma su tiempo y si aun no los tenemos es porque...

― Es porque... ¡dah! ―se burló―. No me importa. Yo di una orden y se va a cumplir, o te las vas a ver con el Dios Ahogado.

― Yo... eh, sí, señora...

Vriska Serket tenía los nervios de punta. No había sido un rumor, sino varios, de los que le habían llegado de sus informantes en las tierras libres. Terezi Pyrope se había aliado con el khal. Le hacía estremecerse de solo pensarlo.

Terezi había estado años fuera del Poniente, así que no se preocupó por ella. Es más, era probable que estuviera muerta, ¿No? Una ciega que no solo perdió la vista, sino a su preciado dragón.

Pero si se alió con los dothrakis no cabía esperar nada bueno.

Conocía a Terezi muy bien. Su sentido de justicia era enfermizo, por lo que presentía que si elegía algún lugar para empezar, sería sus Islas de Hierro. Allí podría vengarse y tomar posesión de valiosos barcos, era una buena jugada, Vriska pensaría en ello.

Los hombres en estos tiempos la ponían más nerviosa. Podían llegar a ser terriblemente inútiles.

Estaba irritada cuando entró al salón de su castillo. Ahí se encontraba el rey de los inútiles.

Tavros, el tullido. Se suponía que era el hijo de un buen señor por Invernalia, y estaba bajo su cuidado como pupilo como muestra de alianza con John Egbert. Ja. Él ni siquiera sabía que tal las piernas de este debilucho, que no hacía más que jugar juegos tontos con la gente del lugar que no era lo suficientemente amargada, o creer en las hadas de los cuentos y leyendas de fantasía, o peor aún, gastarse su dinero en yelmos tontos con cuernos de toro. Pero no podía negarle muchas cosas. Había descargado su rabia contra él cuando lo empujó por aquel risco y lo dejó tullido, ¿Y qué más da? Vriska agradecía que no estuviera muerto, sino tendría todo el norte en su contra. Estúpidos norteños.

Ignoró completamente a Tavros y se fue a descansar un rato.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que un día podía despertarse con un ejército dothraki en la costa.


	7. Gamzee

El candado del cofre se abrió con un click que interrumpió el sonido de la noche. Adentro, se encontraban aquellas dos hermosas clavas, con los que había ganado dinero en un pasado, utilizándolas para hacer malabares en sus tiempos de bufón. Y el mejor bufón del Poniente, eso había sido antes de convertirse en caballero. Pero esas historias son cosas de otro momento. Ahora había algo más importante que hacer.

Tomó ambas clavas, de color blanco, con dos franjas violetas. Eran pesados, ya que estos habían sido pintados de nuevo, las franjas con incrustaciones de amatista molida. Valían fortuna.

Gamzee había sido convocado por la mismísima reina a acompañarlo esta noche. Él sabía perfectamente qué quería. La reina Feferi estuvo, noche tras noche, hablando con distintos caballeros. Los invitaba a ser parte de un grupo selecto de caballeros para proteger Desembarco del rey en caso de guerra.

Todos le decían que no se preocupara. Se enojaban con Eridan porque le había metido en la cabeza la idea de la guerra. "No habrá guerra en ninguno de los Siete Reinos, querida Alteza. No se preocupe, no se preocupe..." le decía cada uno de los maestres.

La reina aguardaba sentada en el Trono de Hierro. Rara vez se la veía allí. Odiaba el famoso trono, pero era emblemático hasta la tierra más inhóspita, por eso era muy importante cuando ella apoyaba su noble trasero en el asiento de espadas muertas. Generalmente lo hacía cuando quería rendir grandes honores, como Gamzee sabía que haría ahora.

Sin embargo, no aguantaba mucho tiempo inmóvil, atrapada entre espadas fundidas de hierro. Al verlo llegar, tomó su vestido rosado con cuidado, volado a volado de sedas, y bajó los escalones con la suavidad propia de una dama.

― Gamzee, es un placer veros aquí. Me alegra que-

No, él no iba a escucharla. No la dejaría terminar.

A la reina Feferi le quedaron las palabras en la garganta, y jamás las diría. Jamás volvería a decir nada en su vida.

Gamzee golpeó su cabeza con las clavas hasta que la sangre manchaba el suelo sin decencia. La reina tenía el cráneo destrozado y la cara contra el suelo, y su vestido pronto se mancharía de rojo, no había prisa, la sangre saldría hasta que a alguien se le ocurriera encontrar a la reina muerta.

Gamzee se enganchó las clavas al cinturón y se echó la capucha, cubriéndose con la capa lo que alcanzara de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien con aquellos instrumentos de malabarista, y le causaba una gran satisfacción poder manejar algo más que una insulsa espada. Esas clavas eran como una extensión de su cuerpo.

Corrió hacia sus habitaciones, pensando en lo agradable que era saber que la reina Feferi tenía una confianza infinita hacia todas las personas. Es por eso que escaseaban los guardias por el lugar, incluso si ella y Eridan creían que iba a haber guerra. ¿Querían guerra? Ahora la tendrían.

En la puerta de su cuarto lo esperaba Caliborn.

Su expresión molesta le indicaba que se había tardado más de lo que él esperaba. A Gamzee le parecía que no habían sido más que segundos, pero cada segundo molestaba más a su señor. A su rey.

Caliborn llevaba puestas sus mejores prendas. Nada de cota de malla ni de armadura, nada de yelmos pesados. Su traje verde tenía detalles en oro en los botones, en las mangas y en el blasón que se distinguía en el lado izquierdo, las dos serpientes enroscadas devorándose entre sí, una oscura y otra más clara. No importaba cuan finas fueran sus ropas, seguía siendo un hombre de rostro horrible y retorcido.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó con impaciencia.

― Está muerta.

Hizo una mueca, lo que a Gamzee le pareció una sonrisa. Eso lo llenó de dicha, había hecho bien su trabajo.

― ¿Y ahora?

― Tienes una carta con indicaciones arriba de tu cama. Quémala en cuanto hayas terminado de leerla. Y si te descubren, no me venga a llorar, yo no he tenido nada que ver con su muerte.

Caliborn se marchó. Gamzee Makara sabía con certeza que si lo descubrían era hombre muerto, y que Caliborn no movería un pelo para salvarlo. Estaba bien. Él lo admiraba, y haría todo para que Caliborn fuera rey.

Entró a su habitación, con ganas de quemar ya la carta. A pesar de no haber tomado ninguna precaución, nadie se molestaría por la reina durante una hora. Tenían órdenes estrictas de no interrumpir su charla privada, y ella después se iría a dormir. Sí, él podría ser el sospechoso, pero Caliborn le prometió que no lo sería.

Guardó las clavas en el cofre después de limpiar la sangre rápidamente y quemar el trapo con el que los limpió. Abrió el sobre, que contenía algo adentro, algo pesado.

Había un tubo fino, con un líquido que a simple vista no parecía más que agua. En la carta decía:

Bébelo. Duerme. No te levantes de la cama hasta que yo venga por ti. Si alguien te pregunta, nunca acudiste a ver a la reina. No sabías que murió.

La carta no decía nada más.

Gamzee quemó la carta, grabando cada palabra en su mente.

Se tomó el líquido, tiró el tubo por la ventana y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

A partir de acá ya pueden hacer pedidos~

Acá:

Pueden solicitar drabbles con o sin pareja de por medio, con el género que quieran, dejarme headcanons, etcétera, mientras sigo escribiendo la guerra que acaba de desatarse :D


End file.
